


Lashing On Our Hearts

by AloneShadow



Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark, Enemies Made Me Do It, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Mild Comfort, Torture, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: Steve and Tony are ambushed and captured during a mission. To make it worse, the enemy force one of them to torture the other.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948396
Kudos: 29
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Lashing On Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Prompt used: N° 31, Whipped. 
> 
> What a better way to end the event with some torture, and just in time for Halloween... Man, whumptober got heavy on my heart...  
> I wasn't planning to go for the 31/31, but here we are. It has been lots of fun, and hope y'all enjoyed it- now excuse while I go write sweet and fluffy stuff for a few weeks.

“I told you should have wait for the others... This was the stupidest idea you ever got. ” 

“Tony-“ 

“No, seriously. Most of the time I’m joking, but this? This is it. This is the peak of Captain America's stupidity.” 

Steve sighed and looked up at him. 

Tony was still shaking his head when their eyes met, “And don’t give me that look. I can’t deal with your puppy eyes right now,” He added before walking away. 

Steve watched him leaving his line of sight. Looking up, he stared at the metal handcuffs around his wrist, keeping his arms not high enough to hurt, but enough to make him feel uncomfortable, with his elbow hanging around his head, unable to move, facing the wall.

“You just need to free yourself,” Tony murmured from somewhere behind him, on the left. “Once you’re free, we can-” 

“If I break free, they’ll shoot you first.” 

“I can dodge a few bullets.” 

“Can you?” Steve asked turning to him: Tony wasn’t wearing his suit, so he could clearly see the stubbornness on his face. “We know it’s at least five people up there. That means at least five guns aiming at us at the moment. Can you dodge them all?” 

Tony looked away, focusing his anger somewhere else. “I can try. We just need some time-” 

“Time that we don’t have.” 

“Well, we can make some. Start singing, keep them busy while I try to-“ 

Steve heard a shot and then Tony gasping, bumping against him, almost falling. “Tony-?” He watched him holding his left shoulder, blood appearing on the shirt. “Are you hurt?” 

“I’m fine!” Tony barked, but the Captain kept staring. “Just a scratch,” he added, lowering his voice. 

“That’s why I don’t want you to fight them. These people aren’t joking around.” 

Tony took a deep breath, standing next to him but facing the other side of the cold, empty cell. 

Steve noticed the hand covering the wound was shaking slightly. “Let me see it.” 

“Told you, it’s just a scratch.” 

“Think you still can-?” 

“I have two arms,” Tony angrily said, looking at him, “So don’t worry. I can still torture you no problem.” That said, he walked out of sight again.

Steve lowered his gaze to the floor. That mission has been weird since the beginning- even Bruce commented about it, but who would have thought these people were so prepared to fight them? They were not superhumans, nor any special force, Natasha was sure of it, and still, they managed to ambush two Avengers and force Captain America to drop his shield, taking his teammate as a hostage. 

Sadly, it turned out that was only the first part of their plan. 

Looking to the left, Steve could see the whip left there from the enemies. They wanted him to suffer, for some reason they didn’t bother to explain, and forced Tony to do the dirty job. 

“Don’t look at it. I’m not gonna use it.” Tony murmured. 

“You have to.” 

“Stop it.” 

“Tony-“ 

“I’m not going to-!”

Steve shut his eyes and turned his head as a bullet hit the wall, not too far from his hands. 

“HEY!” Tony angrily yelled at the little, dark windows up the room's walls, and another bullet was shot, hitting close to Steve's face, making him flinch again as fragments of wall scratched his cheek. “ALRIGHT, I GET IT! I get it, stop it!” 

Steve shook his head to shake the dust off.

“You ok?” 

He nodded, finding Tony looking between his eyes and his wounded cheek. “Just take that whip and let’s get it over with.” 

“I can’t-“ Tony stopped and moved closer, using the sleeve of his shirt to stop the bleeding, whispering, “I don’t want to do it.” 

The gesture took Steve by surprise. “I know, but they’re losing their patience. They’ll kill both of us if you don’t do what they ask.” 

Tony lowered his arm, staring at the bloodstains on his shirt before looking at him again. 

“Come on. Nat and Bruce will crash in here any moment now with our backups.” 

“It won’t be soon enough…” Tony murmured turning around, slowly approaching the whip, staring at it for a long moment before grabbing it. 

Steve watched him coming back, appreciating how he wanted him to see it for himself: it was a simple whip, luckily; one tail, no additional weights. Looking up, Steve saw him staring nervously at it. “Tony,” he called more gently. 

The other blinked and briefly met his gaze. “I… I’ve never used this kind of thing on someone.” 

“Remember that movie we saw with Clint? Indiana Jones?” 

“Well, now I'm not going to watch any of those movies ever again for the rest of my life, thanks.” 

“Sorry… But it’s just that simple.” 

“Don’t- do not apologize.” 

Steve stared at him, noticing Tony’s breathing accelerating. “A whip won’t kill me,” he said, “And cuts and bruises are going to heal in a few days…” 

“That’s not an excuse to hurt you, Rogers.” 

Steve smiled a bit, appreciating the concern. “Tell you what, tomorrow we go out for dinner, the whole team, and you pay for me. Deal?” 

Tony scoffed nervously. “I’ll buy you the whole restaurant if you want.” 

“I’ll think about it.” He said, watching him taking a deep breath. “Come on. Before they start shooting again.” 

Tony didn’t nod, but straightened his back, forcing himself to look at the Captain. “I have to… Should I- take that off?” He asked, gesturing at his uniform.

“Yeah.” Steve focused on the wall as Tony moved closer and started undressing him. Say it was incredibly weird having Tony unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it up, over his back, was an understatement. 

“I’m sorry.” 

He barely caught Tony’s voice, so low while making sure the shirt wasn’t going to fall down, “It’s ok.” 

“Do you… Do you want me to count? To warn you when…?” 

“No. Just do it.” Truth was, Steve didn’t want to hear Tony’s voice during the torture. He was somehow glad he didn’t have to see him.

“If it’s gest too bad…”

“Don’t stop until they tell you to. Or our backups arrive.” Steve said. “These people get trigger happy way too easily.” 

“Ok. I… I’ll start now.” Tony murmured. 

Steve nodded and braced himself. The room seemed to get colder and quieter. He wondered if it was still night or- 

The whip cracked, making him focus and shut his eyes as it hit his back: it hurt, but not as much as he was expecting. _I can do this. I can do this…_

He breathed out, trying to relax again. Tony kept quiet and, after a moment, the whip cracked again. Steve shut his eyes and forced himself to keep breathing. The third hit burned on his left shoulder and the fourth on his spine. Steve couldn’t stop flinching, but the pain was still bearable. _He’s hesitating…_

**“Stop playing around, Stark, or we’ll do it for you,”** The enemy’s voice broke the brief silence before the fifth hit, coming out deep and metallic from the speakers. 

“I’m doing what you said, so shut your mouth!” Tony yelled back. 

Steve’s heart broke at how angry and shaken Tony’s voice sounded. He was expecting another lash, not a gunshot, and the bullet hitting his shoulders, making him cry out and lean against the wall, shutting his eyes in pain. 

“Steve-!” 

**“Last warning.”** The voice finished. 

“Steve, you ok?” 

Breathing hard, Steve refused to open his eyes. He couldn’t see Tony- he didn’t want to. Not yet. “Y-yeah. Keep going.” 

“But they just shot you-“ 

“And they’ll do it again if you don’t take this seriously.” He interrupted, angrier than he intended. 

There was silence for a moment, then Tony's voice was low again, as he just said, “Ok.” 

Steve took a deep breath and pushed himself away from the wall, trying to stand as straight as possible. As he opened his eyes, he had to shut them again when the whip cruelly hit his back, this time tearing the skin, the gunshot wound making everything a hundred times more painful. He could tell Tony was using all his strength now, and he was somehow glad he was, but at the sixth lash, Steve couldn’t keep down a gasp of pain, leaning and pressing his forehead against the wall again. 

Tony stopped, just for a second, and then hit him again right before Steve could scream at him to continue. 

Each lash started to hit the same spot, eventually, and all Steve could do was endure it. Looking down, he noticed bloodstains on the floor, wondering when it has been the last time he saw so much of his own blood… When he ever let someone do something like this to him?

“Ugh-!” Steve crashed against the wall at one particularly hard hit, grasping the chains hard enough to feel them crack slightly, and he forced himself to stop. His instinct was screaming to get free and fight- and he had to halt those thoughts, remembering it was Tony who he was considering hurting. 

_He would deserve it. He’s hurting me…_

Another hit, and then Steve stopped counting them as they keep coming.

_I asked him to. I don’t want him to get hurt…_

“Steve?” 

Opening his eyes, Steve realized he was kneeling on the floor, arms stretched upward, still handcuffed to the wall. Breathing hard, he turned his head a bit, finding Tony crouching next to him, eyes wide, visibly pale and shocked. 

Steve saw he was keeping a hand hovering on his shoulder, without touching, and it was shaking. “You… You ok?” 

Tony didn’t answer, lowering his hand; his jaw was tightly closed. 

As Steve was going to repeat the question, he heard explosions and gunshots somewhere above them. “Nat…?” He asked, and the other nodded. Staring at him, Steve noticed bloodstains on Tony’s face- his blood. “You…” he tried to say, but then didn't finish that sentence, not sure about what he was going to say. 

“I can’t get you free,” Tony said, briefly looking at the handcuffs. “I tried, but…” 

Steve took a deep breath, groaning at the pain coming from his back, and then pulled down his arms, the chain breaking after a few seconds, allowing him to lean completely against the wall. Head down, taking deep breaths, he noticed Tony moving to help, just to stop halfway. “I’m ok,” he reassured him.

Again, Tony didn’t answer, silently staring at him, looking so scared, his hands shaking.

“Not… Not your fault.” Steve panted, shivering as cold air caressed the wounds on his back. He saw Tony standing up, walking once again out of his line of sight. “Wait…” Steve breathed out, but Tony probably didn’t hear him, because the next person he saw crouching next to him was Natasha that gently squeezed his arm before helping him standing, carefully taking him out of the room. “Wait… Tony… Where’s-?” 

“He’s busy right now,” she said, her voice cold and angry, so in contrast with her gentle touch. As their eyes met, she calmed down a bit, “He’s throwing up in the other room.” 

Steve wanted to go check on him, to be sure he was alright, but he fainted before he could even try to speak.


End file.
